skin deep
by Snowvortex
Summary: all of story is in roses p.o.v and how she feels about the main man in life and will she find out if he feels the some


Disclaimer: I don't know Doctor Who. I also don't own the song Something Deep Inside, Song by Billie piper.

Summary: this story is from Rose's p.o.v about how she feels in the 2nd season of Doctor Who.

Authors note: I know lots of stories have been done this way, mines different to them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**More then skin deep**

_The first time that it crossed my mind_

_I kept on pushing it aside_

_It's such a strong emotion_

Just being back on the TARDIS is driving me totally insane, I watched him fiddle around with things yet again that I don't have a clue about. I can still smell the ash in my from Christmas time a week ago. I have showered since then a few times in fact but I can still smell it. He looks up at me with his chocolaty brown eyes 'still getting used to him being the new doctor and god damn sexy!!!' he gives me that killer smile as he once again runs his tongue along his teeth.

I have to use all my willpower not to snog him one.

'Holy shit, where did that come from?' I ponder to myself.

"Rose" he calls out to me oh so peacefully. I look at him after looking at my hands I manage to give him a quick nod of my head.

"You okay?" he questions me, now that really is a stupid question to ask me coming from a time lord. I nod again as I run my hand though my short dirty blonde hair. Before I realize what's going on his running around the control station pulling levers and pushing buttons that I don't know what they do, coz everything is in his language on the control station screens. I can't bring myself to tell him how I feel, to scare that he'll crush me by rejecting me.

_Second time its plan to see _

_This feeling rushing over me_

_Ohh yeah…_

Ok we just arrived back in the TARDIS after a very busy day on new earth and I'm all sad, we just said our goodbyes to Cassandra and her slave chip. But still I'm thinking about the alien man I travel around with all I can think about his very slim body and how well tone it is even for someone as old as he is.

God his tone body is so sexy, his wild untameable brown locks. His glasses they make him look so sexy.

I ran my hand along the TARDIS control panel letting it brush against his I quickly remove it luckily he doesn't notice like always. I'm always flirting with him and he doesn't even notice that god I wear clothes that my mother would shot me for wearing in front of him. But no he doesn't wink or batters an eyelid at me must I do every thing I have to do something.

"Rose sorry only got…"he trails off as he pulls an Banana out of his coat pocket (the tench coat) he peels it as he flashes me a smile.

"Hey" I replied as I snatched the banana from his hands and I start my assault on the defenceless Banana in my own hands. I flash him a smile back at him as I continue to flirt with my golden friend Mr. Banana, I slowly place my lips on it and sink my teeth into it and pulled away while chewing my mouthful of banana. The Doctors chin had dropped by now coz I had unbutton the top two buttons on my purple shirt and my cleavage is now showing off to him. He still stares at the fruit in my hands god he must have something wrong with himself. Well he did flirt back at Jack Harkness in his ninth form.

_And unknown to me _or him! 'I just had to laugh'

_This chemistry_

Yeah I remember the two kisses I shared with him. Him as being the Doctor ninth and tenth god I kissed both…. Well Ninth kissed me to save my life and sacrifice his own life and that's how I ended up with Tenth and Cassandra possessed my body and kissed the tenth he doesn't know that I know.

**More then skin deep part 2**

"Rose can I have..."

"No im eating this one"

"It seems like your…." The Doctor said as I cut him off

"Like im what?" I cried at him with wide eyes, mine boring into his

"Flirting with the fruit more then eating its yellowish goodliness "

"GOLDEN"I screamed at him as I shave it back in his hands half eaten, the Banana ended up all over his hands and on the edge of his jacket sleeve.

"ROSE!" he cries out as I bolt off to my room in tears.

_Something deep inside _

_I can feel but cant touch _

Can never get too much 

_I hear you loud and clear_

I slam my bedroom door in the tardis tears running freely down my pale cheeks, my best friend Mickey smith just stood there as I had screamed at him. How could he ran after her that French tart 'what does she have that I don't ?' his only respond to that was an open mouth and a hurt look behind his eyes 'a title and the king of France'

God he left me and Mickey alone for 5 and half hours and we nearly died, what would he say to my mum if we were dead would he even tell her. So he does show up later **DRUNK**!!!!!! Would he even care if I was dead……..?

Flopping onto my double bed I punch the living crap out of it with all the anger in my being.

I've got nothing to fear 

_Your love will be my guide _

_I've never been this satisfied _

_It's something deep inside_

Once more I feel lost ,just lost Mickey he decided to stay in the other universe too help fight against the cyber man. The Doctor seems happier since Mickey stayed behind . I think his still angry with me for running off even if he did chase after me , does that mean ….it can't be …..Can it…?he did give in to me in the end we ended up meeting my dad Pete kool.

Does the Doctor care deeply for me or is it just a show? I sit here in the control room pondering around with my thoughts while watching him fix something under the control station.

"Rose" he calls I sigh "what now?" I asked annoyed

"Hand me that…"

"Here I said handing him the funny looking tool he even get to finish his sentence .

"Thanks Rose" ha answers as he takes it from my hands.

"Im going to miss Mickey , Doctor" I cried at him

"Quite right it was his choice," he said as the TARDIS landed and I ran for the door and into my mothers waiting arms. My mascara running , my sobs echo in the small flat where my mother lives.

_The third time is just as sweet ,_

_Boy you make my life complete _

_Every though and motion_

God it scares me to shits when the alien named the wire stole my face. I think it scared the Doctor more when I was placed in the room in front of him . By the coppers

And then relieved when he stopped the wire and gave our faces back . We hugged as if we hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. He held me tightly and confusion written all over my face he smiled and licked his teeth while holding me closer then normal. We party for the rest of the day with the town.

_It's hard just telling you_

_But everything I feel is true_

Then we lost the TARDIS at the far end of the universe on a planet called Krop Tor near a black hole. The Doctor was crushed by the lost of his ship and the fact that I had brought up the idea of going domestic. He decided to kill him self before going domestic with me by his side can't he see it that I love him?

We lose the Doctor and Ida in the cavern at point 0 a few hours later and the OOD are causing a huge problem for us on top, calling themselves the '_Legion of the beast_'

So here I am scared to death, alone and wanting my mother there's no way out for the Doctor or Ida since the rope snapped when they were on their way back up.

And well to the point im alone in an era I don't know ……how will I ….i hear a voice in my head its fuzzy at first and then it becomes clear its him the Doctor his alive …he tells me over and over again to kill Toby …and that's what I do I grab the gun from Toby and shot the glass window it brakes and I unbuckle Toby he flies out of the rocket and into the vacuum of space. And before I know it I'm back in his safe warm arms on the TARDIS safe n' sound. Back on the Rocket Ida asks who we were and the Doctor says 'stuff of legends.'

I was just happy to be back home again on the TARDIS and with the Doctor I give him that smile and he smiles back at me.

**More then skin deep part three**

_Oh yeah……_

_And unknown to me , _and the Doctor 'the TARDIS and I laugh out loud'

This chemistry is… 

So now where up to the point where I just found out that a man called Elton had been

Hustling my mother while I've been traveling with the Doctor.

I feel for him once he fills us in about the Abzonbaloff and the fact that he wants to eat the Doctor.

The Doctor uses his handy- dandy sonic probe… heheheheheh… I meant his sonic screwdriver and well brings Elton's girlfriend back as resonate concrete face. and turns the abzonbaloff to nothing.

_Something deep inside_

_I can feel but I can't touch_

_Can never get too much_

_I hear you loud and clear_

_I've got nothing to fear_

Your love will be my guide 

_I've never been this satisfied_

_It's something deep inside_

With a smile on his face and the children of London 2012 saved by the Doctor and myself, and his little adventure into the paper world im so happy and glad his back. Should I tell him how I feel or should I leave it alone…. Oh well we have to go and talk to my mum again she insisted on us coming for a visit.

Time kinda lost it self with me and before I knew what was happening we were all in a FULL-OUT -WAR against the Daleks and Cyberman. The only way the Doctor could save the world was by sending Pete, Mickey, Mum and myself to the other universe but I come back I told him I wasn't leaving him never…but I lost my grip on the leaver and went flying into the void only to be saved my pete and taken away from the man I love….

_You do the things, that make me feel this way,_

_It's so hard to find the right thing to say,_

_But follow emotion the love and devotion,_

_You'll find..._

His lost me, I couldn't believe what I had done I run to the wall that now stand's between us I place my hand on the wall my make-up running and tears flowed down my pale face "take me back" I screamed to no-one and everyone . I rest my head on the wall and slowly let the air out of my lungs that I didn't even know I was holding. "Doctor please I need you" I weep into the wall I feel something standing at the wall on the other side " rose" he cries standing there and he places his hand on the wall I feel him but that is all..

We cried for the lost of everything…

_Something deep inside_

_I can feel but I can't touch_

_Can never get too much_

I hear you loud and clear 

Standing on a beach in Norway I cry my eyes out when I see him. I tell him I cant see him very good so he fixes that and I see clearly and I so want to hug him and he tells me I cant. I cry even harder. So now is the time to tell him …what I've had trouble telling him for the past 2years of life…

"I… I… love you" I sob to him.

"Quite right too …. If this is the time to say it Rose Tyler I." he disappears in front of me I fall to my knees in pain … I will never know what he had said now…

**More then skin deep part four**

_Something deep inside_

_I can feel but I can't touch_

_Can never get too much_

_I hear you loud and clear_

_I've got nothing to fear_

_Your love will be my guide_

_I've never been this satisfied_

_It's something deep inside_

A lot had happened since I said that tearful goodbye and the I love you to the Doctor a year and an half ago.

Like so I ended up working for Torchwood in London. Plus mum had a baby boy not that long along, mum and dad named him Docon I believe they named him after the Doctor, god we all miss him he was in our lives for 2 years. The best 2 years of my life I might say!!! I giggle to my self as I noticed a couple selling puppies so what do I do ? I go ahead and buy the cutest and only little brown puppy and called him Theta (the TARDIS told me at one point that the Doctors nickname was Theta ) I like it I said to the puppy as I snuggle him.

_Something deep inside_

_I can feel but I can't touch_

_Can never get too much_

_I hear you loud and clear_

Closing my bedroom door behind me I sighed as I placed the puppy on my bed and knew my mother was on her way up.

"Rose, honey is that you?" Jackie called 'speak of the devil' I sighed as she entered my room and spotted the puppy

"Hey mum…."

"Rose why is there a dog in room?"

"I bought him mum"

My mum smiles at me and told me I had to look after him and clean up after him as well.

_I've got nothing to fear_

_Your love will be my guide_

_I've never been this satisfied_

_It's something deep inside_

Wow what a party its going great I tell people as they talk to me. Everyone was enjoying themselves till unfamiliar face showed up at the house I didn't know I was too busy dancing to the music and losing my senses to the beats of the song playing . Someone tapped me on the shoulder and grinned at me with his sexy smile

"May I have this dance madam ?" he asked as his chocolate brown eyes looked at me as he spins me on the floor in his arms to the most jazziest song. Our feet dancing across the floor my skirt flying as I followed his lead

"Great on your feet" I laughed at him

"You too birthday girl!!" he replied as I took his attire in dark blue jeans and a silky-smooth shirt in the some shade but lighter. His shoes white in shade, his hair brown and in spikes.

He holds me close as I whisper in his ear

"Doctor you come back for me "

"Quite right you are Rose Tyler"

"I knew you would come back for me," I cried as I kiss him on the lips.

"Rose " he asked after the kiss

"Yes!"

_Something deep inside_

_I can feel but I can't touch_

_Can never get too much_

_I hear you loud and clear_

_I've got nothing to fear_

_Your love will be my guide_

_I've never been this satisfied_

It's something deep inside 

"Please be my wife I can't live with out you," he asked looking into my own chocolate brown eyes.

"YES! YES!YES! I WILL"

"Happy 21st Rose Tyler"

WE KISS AGAIN AND BOTH FEEL THE PAIN OF LOVING EACH OTHER .AND KNOW THAT WE ARE TOGETHER ONCE MORE, AND THAT OUR LOVE IS MORE THEN SKIN DEEP!!!

-Finished-


End file.
